Persistence
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Grell wonders why, after all those rejections, that Sebastian has finally come to love him. Grell/Sebby


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Warnings: There is a VERY passionate make out session at the beginning. (Nothing more, sorry, I don't write smut, but further activities are implied.) This is also Grell/Sebby slash.

I was planning on writing an angsty Grell/Sebastian story, but decided to write some romance instead. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The flamboyant shinigami closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as the long, slender fingers made their way through his fiery tresses. His lover's devilish lips curved upwards at the sight of seeing the red reaper's mouth slightly parted as he released a low moan. The demon's free arm pushed the other man's body close to his.<p>

His robust lips parted to collide with the hungry ones belonging to the reaper. The latter's tongue knocked along the bottom lip, begging permission to enter. The demon smiled seductively and greeted the visitor's tongue with his own. He opened the door to allow the guest entrance to the residence. The visitor's mouth tasted of ground cinnamon.

In the middle of Sebastian's bedroom rested a mound of black fabric below one of red, along with the striped bowtie that Sebastian had removed with his teeth. The shinigami's fingers fiddled with the buttons on the dark butler's shirt. His sleeves of his own open shirt rested in the crease his elbows. Sebastian's wiggling fingers navigated themselves through the silky, scarlet locks. His hands freed themselves from the tresses and made their way to the host's back. Grell let out a cry as the demon's black nails scraped against his sensitive skin. No doubt it would have hurt more were his back bare, but it was a pain he would have endured with enjoyment.

"It's a hindrance," Sebastian said coyly.

Grell slowly opened his yellow-green eyes. Through the fogged lenses he basked in the ecstasy of the creature's flawless face.

"Then do what you will with it, Sebas-Chan," Grell gasped.

Sebastian's sly smile increased. Grell may not have been his official master, but at the time who was he to deny the request. His hands caressed Grell's frail arms. The warm touch sent a tingle through the reaper's entire body. He shuddered then tilted his head back. Sebastian's hands connected with the burdensome shirt. In one quick motion he tossed the garment to the floor where it mingled with the other discarded clothing articles.

"Much better," Sebastian said before diving in for the now exposed neck. Grell could not contain the blissful moan when Sebastian's generous lips attacked the sensitive skin. His lips caressed each inch of the front of Grell's neck. The scent radiating from the supernatural creature enticed him; he desired a deeper taste.

Sebastian pushed Grell back against the mattress. He leaned forward, pinning his hands atop of his lover's. Sebastian's fingers entwined with Grell's. Grell leaned his head towards Sebastian's retreating one. The demon loved to tease the other. Just when the shinigami thought it was over Sebastian lunged forward and gave him more.

Grell fell backwards, dizzy from the sudden moment. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell's back and straddled him, cradling his body against his chest, the whole time not separating mouths. Their tongues flipped and danced in synchrony, each one enjoying its dance partner.

When they parted for air Grell panted, "Don't stop, Sebby dear."

Sebastian smirked. "Don't worry, we've only just begun," he said with a cackle. The excited, and somewhat fearful, look on his partner's face thrilled him. He loved to hear Grell beg.

They writhed in each other's grip for another five minutes while their tongues wrestled.

The demon's touch still excited Grell as much as the first time. It took nearly two years, but each rejection was worth it to now be held securely in Sebastian's hold. He was gentle, yet fierce at the same time. Every fantasy withered away by the exceeded expectations of the real thing.

Sebastian granted his beloved's mouth a brief moment of mercy as his lips began assaulting Grell's bare chest. Each experience was something new. An eternity was not nearly long enough to enjoy the extent of what Sebastian had to offer. He ran his hands over the knee of Grell's satin pantleg. The demon blinked upon noticing that Grell and himself had yet to finish their undressing. Sebastian laughingly chided himself, what kind of butler only performed a task halfway?

Sebastian's red eyes stared greedily into the other's. Grell gave his lover a look that granted him permission to do whatever his heart desired. Sebastian's smirk grew at this invitation, one he planned to explore to the fullest.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the two cuddled in each other's arms. They were once again fully clothed, minus the jackets and ties. Sebastian brushed a stray strand from Grell's forehead. He planted a kiss where that hair recently rested. Grell's lips curved upwards. He nuzzled his temple against Sebastian's chest. The feel of pressed cloth felt smooth against his ear.<p>

The grim reaper loved and anticipated every second of their passion. Sebastian was generous and surprisingly gentle when it came to lovemaking. Grell never felt anything was lacking afterwards. Still there was a question that interrupted Grell's thoughts too often for his liking of late.

"Sebastian," Grell whispered. The demon glanced down at his red-haired sweetheart. If Grell was using his full name it usually meant he desired to discuss something serious.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, not bothering to move from the comfortable position. He enjoyed holding Grell close to him, his arms protectively around the one who held his heart.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said nervously. He adjusted himself in Sebastian's arms. His lover showed no sign of letting him go and quite frankly Grell would prefer it no other way. "After—" he thought of how he should form his question without accidentally offending his love. He cleared his throat then looked Sebastian square in the eye. He noticed the serious look upon the other man's face. "After rejecting me close to a hundred times, why is it that you finally chose to give me a chance?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Are you complaining, dearest Grell?"

Grell shook his head, brushing his red hairs against Sebastian's pale face. "No, no, not at all," she shinigami spoke. "It's just—I'm just curious." The nagging thoughts seized his conscious too much of late. He wondered if Sebastian was merely using him for sex. No, that was not possible, the handsome butler had no problems stealing the hearts of men and women alike. It also occurred to him of late that Sebastian could have been giving him what he desidred to humor him, or out of pity.

Sebastian sat up, taking Grell with him. He gently caressed underneath Grell's chin emitting yet another moan from him. Grell's eyes met with Sebastian's.

"If you really want to know," Sebastian said seductively. Grell quickly nodded. Anytime Sebastian pulled that face he could not resist whatever the demon required of him. Sebastian cupped a hand around Grell's left cheek. "It was your persistence."

The answer left the reaper speechless.

Sebastian laughed behind his hand. He displayed his smile to his beloved. "I turned you down and you kept coming back for more." Sebastian planted a chaste kiss on Grell's warm lips. "I guess by the hundredth time you made me…curious."

Grell smiled. "And I take it you liked what you found?"

Sebastian returned his lover's smile with a wide one of his own, the type that made Grell still melt even after the thousandth time. "I only regret not discovering it sooner." He kissed Grell's cheek. Grell giggled at the interaction.

Sebastian's eyes lined with Grell's. The two found it difficult to frown when seeing each other in that same light.

Sebastian placed a hand on either of Grell's cheeks. He smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you, Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian declared. "I love you, and that will never change. No matter whom I may serve at the moment, I will remain chained to you forever." He paused, halfway to enjoy the blush of joy painted on his love's face. Sebastian's smile widened farther. "Willingly," he added.

At that point Grell lunged forward and caught Sebastian by his sweet mouth. He showed his affection and gratitude for Sebastian's words with his tongue. The two shared a celebration kiss for a good five minutes, until they parted for the moment.

"And I'll always love you," Grell added.

For the first time in their lives both realized what it felt like to be loved unconditionally. Despite being novel, it was a feeling both enjoyed, and one they would cherish for the rest of their immortal lives.

* * *

><p>If only Sebastian gave him a chance. I hope you all enjoyed this little story.<p>

Oh, could someone let me know if this is tame enough to remain at T, or if because of the descriptions it needs to be bumped up to M. Thanks. Have a lovely day!


End file.
